John Washington
John Washington is a character from the Earth 25 universe. Background Early Life John Washington was born to a poor family in Denver on July 15th, 1972. His mother was a heavy drinker and his father was a greedy drug dealer. Even at school people didn't care about him. He was targetted by every bully in the school, often being beaten, swirlie'd, and taped to flag poles. The only person he trusted was his older brother, Kevin. Unfortunately, Kevin was kidnapped by some of their father's business rivals and demanded a ransom. Since their father refused to pay the ransom, Kevin was presumably killed. Since Kevin was taken away, the only other thing John trusted was a stuffed bunny toy named Dib. Scholarships Despite his family life, John was extraordinarily smart. He managed to skip a few grades grades and was given scholarships for Harvard at the age of 14. This way, he could get into college for almost nothing. Unfortunately, he still didn't have what he needed to get in. After much thinking, he decided to risk his own life by stealing from his father's security box. It took most of the day, but he managed to crack the code and steal what he needed. He escaped the disgusting house before his father would notice. Before leaving, his convinced his mother to take the rest of the money and make a real living (which she did eventually via selling used cars). College Life In college, John was one of the smartest people on campus, not only being smarter than his peers but even proving some of his own professors wrong. One of his peers, an extremely smart but cocky man named Simon, became increasingly jealous of John's rising popularity on campus. Simon discovered John's stuffed bunny toy, Dib, which he brought with him to college, and hatched a plan. He ripped Dib's head off and placed the ravaged doll on a chair in John's bedroom. On the wall he wrote "Get Out!". John woke up and found the atrocity commited upon his favorite posession. His heart fell apart into a thousand pieces, and learned that no matter where he went, he found find hateful people like Simon and his father. Graduation Four years later, John recived his deploma and graduated from Harvard. He got in his car (which he purchased from his mother) and drove away from the college in search of his career. What happened next he didn't expect, when he was called by Harvard to work as a professor. He accepted the job, and used his emense knowellege to teach students at the university. Career John, or as his students referred to his, Professor Washington, was among the greatest professors Harvard had seen in a long time. He was able to make quite a few great scientific discoveries, and eventually earned the Nobel Prize. For his 30th birthday, he was given a little white rabbit which looked just like to stuffed one from his childhood. He loved this new rabbit and, for obvious reasons, named it Dib. He was praised by his students for years to come, but not even his knowellege could save him from his destiny. Fall to Darkness About a year later, he began to hear voices in his head. These voices told him things... many things, in fact. They told him that there was more to knowellege than mere science and universities. The voices told poor John that he could achieve unlimited knowellege through the one thing scientists and professors would never believe over all else - Magic. John, though sceptical of what the voices told him, eventually gave in and was gifted with an ancient staff from beyond the stars. With this staff, he weilded powers no mortal could dream of. Unfortunately, the staff's creator channeled a dark power through it and into John, corrupting his very view on humanity. He now thought of humans as inferior to himself and his power, and planned to overthrow society and rebuild from the ashes. The first thing he did was warp his rabbit, Dib, into a fearsome, bulky, rhino-sized monster. With his powers and Dib at his side, he began where every criminal does - by robbing banks and stores. This was merely the beginning of his plans toward world conquest. Revenge The memory of losing his precious bunny doll still haunted him to this day. He knew who did it, but never bothered to get vengece against Simon. Now with his power, he could finally do what he's always wanted to do to that pathetic bully... He hunted Simon down to an old apartment in Chicago, where the unfortunate drug-addict lived ever since he lost his job as the principal of a local High School. Dib helped John break into the apartmant room, where he confronted his old enemy. He looked Simon right in the eyes and told him "You ripped apart my only companion at Harvard... I will rip apart your flesh!" He snapped his fingers and Dib rushed in, ripping Simon apart slowly to ensure the maximum amount of pain. As John looked over the ravaged and half-eaten body, he pressed the head of his staff on the meat scraps, absorbing Simon's very soul. John learned that with every soul trapped in his staff his power would grow. This was valuable knowellege for the twisted wizard, for now that every bit of moralities he once held were shattered, and he could kill without even the slightest bit of remorse. Opperations Today, John commits most of his crimes within the Oregon capitol of Salem. Unfortunately for him, a masked superhero by the name of Supernova continues to foil his plans, and has yet to put an end to the child. They still fight a continuing war, and in every battle John comes out a failure. Personality John is a sociopath, being unable to feel for others' pain and misfortune. The only one he cares for is Dib, while everyone else is simply cattle on his farm. Since his corruhis ego has tricked him into thinking that his "greatness" made Kevin leave him, and seeks vengence on the boy who may very well be dead. John is known to make deals, normally making contracts with other crime lords and drug dealers. One notable deal he made was with the dreaded A.I., Hopegrinder, and agreed to rebuild him in return for an alliance between the two. Battle Stats Agility - 6 Speed - 5 Strength - 3 Endurance - 8 Willpower - 10+++ Hero Level - 7 Abilities *Beyond-human level of intelligence. *Levitation *Conjuring spells, deadly curses, and polymorphs. *Summoning magic-based monsters. *Calling for the help of his faithful pet, Dib. [[Category:Villains] Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Level 7 Characters